Chuck vs the Amnesiac
by Taliesinjoe
Summary: Another day of dread is ahead for Chuck, another day as the Intersect. Maybe he's lucky and no flashes today, until someone with a short memory pops up at the Buymore. Minimal Charah for starters. Re-post
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone , this is my first fanfic ever, so i'm kinda excited , hopefully you will find this story nice, fun and full of octane! This story happens a bit later after the facts seen in The Suburbs episode.

I don't own Chuck btw :P

**CHUCK vs THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 1 

Another day starts with the sun shining high and glorious in the blue skies of southern California, more precisely in quiet Burbank , where one good-hearted nerd turned most valuable piece of intelligence on earth Charles Irving Bartowsky, for everyone Chuck, wakes up at the sound of a loud and noisy alarm clock, 7:00 am , blasting out at ridiculous volume Huey Lewis and The News "_Couple Days Off_".

"Man, what's up with this guy?? Can't they put someone else to wake me up??" Chuck muttered as he slowly moved from his favourite position, leaning over the alarm clock and turning it off. He sits up on the bed, sighing and getting mentally prepared for another boring, hopefully not too crazy day at the BuyMore. Every day that passed was getting more difficult for Chuck to drag his sorry self to that outlet for losers and slackers that was the BuyMore. Of course not that he will see himself leaving the Buymore anytime soon, compliments of the nice fellows in the government, not to consider that the time he will leave that place would be either cause of his extraction to a nice padded bunker in the middle of nowhere and stay there for the rest of his life, or him leaving in a basket case, if he would be that lucky to have a corpse to show of course.

But the worst for him was not the whole Buymore or Governments files in his head (oh yes and Fulcrum files too now , heh, my luck he thought) , but the fact that since the mission in the suburbs, he and Sarah were back to square one, and this time for good. She retreated back to her Agent side, cold eyed ice queen with no expression, the look of professionalism never leaving her , even when they were together for cover. Not that happens that much anymore, since then, Sarah's visits at Casa Bartowsky decreased dramatically. If she showed up twice a week, it would be considered a lot. And the fact that he coudn't say anything to his sister Ellie made it more painful. Ellie kept strangely quiet , she never questioned him why Sarah wasn't coming by not so much , or if there were problems between them. That definetaly disturbed him quiet a bit.

After a quick shower, dressed up with his work clothes, walked in the kitchen, pour some of his favourite cereals in a bowl , get some milk ,started to eat thinking with not too much enthusiasm at another day to share with Robocop Casey and his fellow herders, hopefully Morgan will give him some relief in another day in his depressing life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The alarm came off, with its annoying beeping, her hand goes for her knife, was almost on its target , but it never departed from her hand. Moaning her annoyance and giving a loud sigh, Sarah Walker stands up from her bed, walks a bit unsteady to the alarm clock and shuts it off. If it wasn't a gift from her asset, she probably would have to replace it hundreds of times by now.

Her asset, one Chuck Bartowsky that has totally screwed her up. A guy that with all his faults and unsecurities, had defeated her once unespugnable walls against emotions and feelings, those walls steadily and slowly started to crumble since the beginning of this assignment, a job that should have lasted no more that 2 days, now it turned into a long undercover craziness that lasted 18 months and ongoing, no certainty of when it will finish, but she really doesn't want to even think about that, cause the only options were either in Chuck's getting extracted and shoved in some bunker away from civilization and family and friends, or his death. That was hurtful. "Don't say that. If you do your job as you should, he will be ok. I need to be focused, no more distractions, no more frivolities. " But the woman in her just couldn't fathom the look in his face every time she replays in her mind their conversation at the end of the suburbs mission. The hurt she saw AGAIN, cause of her, the hope leaving his eyes being replaced by the realization that it was over for good, the he had finally given up on them, the government won. That hurt her so much that the next days were pretty miserable for her, sleepless nighs, thinking about that house, thinking about that glorious morning where she prepared breakfast for him, he seemed so surprised and happy, she felt happiness, she felt that she can do this every day with him at ther side. But everything changed again, Fulcrum now more dangerous then ever, his figure strapped to that torture-type chair, she felt all her hopes and her fears come all over when they showed him their Intersect. And what happened after that. He AGAIN saved her from a certain death, she kept seeing him telling her those 3 words."Close your eyes". She grabbed at him like he was her last anchor, squeezing his sturdy and firm hand, her clinging at him, her being so afraid that she didn't care if Casey saw her so vulnerable and the total opposite of Agent Walker the cold blooded CIA officer. And damn him to ruin everything , she was so ready to give Chuck all the love he wanted from her, and she wanted to show him that she was ready for it. But again , who was she kidding? Love was not for her, she left that behind when she signed up with the CIA. Love unfortunately was the things that was slowly killing her.

She got ready to open shop at OO, another day of bore, especially since Chuck stopped showing for his lunch break, other then for briefings with missed those times, she missed Chuck terribly, even though he wasn't far physically, he was light years from her emotionally, not to add that she had to show up at his place, at least to mantain their cover relationship and making sure it is still intact, even though she noticed Ellie looking at her more and more sad and concerned, reminding herself to talk to Chuck about it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Soooo Chuck, my man, my captain, my favourite super-hero, what are you doing tonite pal?" asks Morgan, his frame slumped on the right side of the Nerd Herd desk.

" Well nothing interesting so far Morgan, not that i have any hopes either.....why Morgan? " answers Chuck with a sas smile on his face.

"Whoa , what do you mean ? talk to Dr. Morgan here? Problems with ur lady friend? Cause if that's the case i have the perfect solution for you, my dear! You need to let her blow her steam, give her some time to reflect and she will understand what a fool she has been and she will run back to you in no-time!"

"Well , buddy, in that case i'll probably wait until the end of the world....but you know what Morgan? You are right, i'll ignore her, maybe that's the right tactic, and tonite buddy, it's me and you against the world, what say you??"

"Really? Man we are gonna totally whip everyone's ass tonite, we are gonna be so badass that they are gonna re-name the game Call of Duty : The Nerds's Killing Spree!!!!" Morgan started yelling , freaking out quite a few customers and getting annoyed looks from Casey, which prompted him to manhandle the moron and shove him in the theathre room, snarling like a wolf at him. "Grimes!!!! shut the hell up or i'm gonna shove my foot up your ass until it gets out from your bearded mouth, do i made myself clear???" Morgan just shut off, gaping like a fish , and running away from the hulking man even before his feet touched ground.

" Casey, what the hell is wrong with you?? Could you just leave him alone for once? "

" Hrmpph! Do i look like i care Bartowski? Maybe he will shut it enough for the rest of the day, and grace us from his idiotic anthems! And if i were you, i'd stop revealing stuff shouldn't be known, like you and your lady-friend having problems, you got it?? Keep reminding them that they are losers and you are the lucky bastard who gets to dip his chocolate in blondie's peanut butter, ok chump? " He then spots a gorgeous lady looking at the grills "Uhrph, time to sell another Beastmaster" and walks away with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"An average looking guy asks him

"Yes sir, how may i help you today?"

"I'm looking for prepaid cellphones. "

"Of course sir, the second aisle on your right, in the middle area, you will find all the different brands for prepaid services, if you have any problems or need any help, please let me know, i'll be glad to help you out."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." He turns towards the area where Chuck showed him

"Have a good day....." Chuck noticed a scar in the back of his head, and the Intersect suddenly comes to life, almost knockin him back, if he hadn't grabbed the desk.

Flashes show him quite a lot of CIA files, the subject is shown in most of those files, Swiss bank deposit number, several different places in Europe, in particular Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Naples, several different aliases showed with different passports, CIA Black Ops Assassin, Threadstone files pop up,spotless record, one failed mission (african dictator Wombosi), considered extremely dangerous, presumed amnesiac. Expert in hand to hand combat, superior efficiency in handling a wide array of vehicles, speaks fluently 8 different languages, expert in firearms, explosives, electronics and evasive protocols. Born september 13, 1970 as David Webb, but most known to the Intelligence Community as Jason Bourne.

".....sir" Chuck gulps with fear, he starts to get Casey attention, but he's all over this lovely lady trying to add another Beastmaster to his sales.

"Casey, Casey, Casey!!!!! I need to talk to you , it's an emergency!!"

"Bartowsky, beat it, don't you see i'm with a customer?"

"Casey, this can't wait!" Chuck stressing out the words, and widing his eyes, hoping Casey will get the meaning of his words.

"This better be good, Bartowski! I had almost got the deal there!"

"You see that guy over there, browsing the cellphones??? Well i just flashed on him, his name is Jason Bourne and he is a badass CIA assassin presumed MIA. Casey, that guy is a freaking death machine!! his file is scary!!! We need to contact the boss!"

"Ok. i'll keep an eye on him, you go to OO and get in contact with the brass, i'll be there asap"

"Casey, this guy can manhandle you in the same way you can with me....He's like James Bond on crack, and more screwed up too!!"

"Move it Chuck, before he notices us! Do as i say! And be cool when you get outta here, so smile ok?"

Chuck walks towards the exit of the store, trying very hard not to run for his life, but as soon he's out, he runs dead on to OO. He gets in, winded from the run, Sarah is finishing a sale for a couple of customers, but she has already noticed that something's wrong.

"Here you go, have a nice day!" Looks at Chuck"What is it Chuck? where's Casey?"

"He'll be joining us soon, we need to contact Beckman asap!"

Both of then rush downstairs, awaiting Beckman to show up, both of them trying to playing it cool, despite the chill that descended on their relationship. Awkward moments pass before General Beckman pops up on the screen.

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, what's the reason of this unscheduled call? And where is Major Casey?" And at that same moment Casey enters Castle running down the stairs , a bit tired from the run.

"Sorry General, i asked Chuck to initiate a contact with you. We have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I appreciate it :) This chapter has a bit more dialogue unlike ch.1, hope you'll enjoy it!

Again I don't own Chuck :)

**CHUCK vs THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 2 

Recap :

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, what's the reason for this unscheduled call? And where is Major Casey?" And at that same moment Casey enters Castle running down the stairs , a bit tired from the run.

"Sorry General, I asked Chuck to initiate a contact with you. We have a situation."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is it Major? Anything that concerns the Intersect safety?" asks the General.

Chuck intervenes right off before Casey got to explain the reason for the call.

"Ma'am, I flashed on someone moments ago in the BuyMore. His name is Jason Bourne."

General Beckman composure stiffs at the mention of the name, her stare becomes even more stern then usual, and answers the team after a few seconds " Let me place a few calls, I'll be on touch soon." And the screen goes blank.

Sarah, who has been holding her breath since the revelation, finally lets it out, and turns to Chuck immediately after the communication goes off.

"Jason Bourne?? Are you totally sure Chuck??" asks him in a bit of a hurry, looking nervous and on high alert.

"Sarah, i saw his files, i saw everything concerning him and his recent story, and trust me, this guy is as scary as it gets." looking at her with a mix of fear and excitemet, but to replaced almost immediately by one of anger at her questionim him about it. " You should know by now Sarah that i'm sure when i flash on something or someone Sarah. Why, you don' trust me anymore? Do you think i'm a flash-faker?"

Before Sarah has the opportunity to answer his accusations, the screen comes back to life, with a slightly concerned look on the general

"Ok people, listen up, i have enquired about the flash Mr. Bartowski mentioned few minutes ago, but the both of you have not the required clearance to be debriefed about the subject. It's quite surprising that the Intersect has files about Jason Bourne, cause everything concerning himself and the operations involved were shut down a few years ago, ending up in the dimissions of then CIA director with an extended inquiry by the senate, and the arrest of a CIA chief section and a psychologist in charge of the program. I can't say anything more, unfortunately, so my orders are for agent Walker to secure the asset until the situation is under control. Major Casey, I need you to keep watch for the subject, if possible, tail him to acquire his current location, and I'll pass the info to whoever is handling this mess. Everything clear?"

"Yes ma'am" the three of them answer in unison, just before the screen goes blank once again.

"Ok, you heard the general, get our boy wonder outta here, and try not to end up doing horizontal mambo, alright?" With a smirk on his face, Casey takes off from the brief room.

"Ok Chuck, let's get you home, tell 'em you are not feeling well, and you are heading home. I'll change and wait for you at my car." she said , moving towards the back rooms, clearly still upset from the previous exchange with him.

"Look Sarah, i'm sorry for what I said before, but.." Chuck starts only to be cut off by Sarah's quick answer "Not now Chuck, we'll talk about it later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Langley, CIA Headquearters.

Deputy Director Pamela Landy was sitting in her office behind her desk, staring at the accumulated pile of mail, internal memos and protocols she have recieved during her extended vacation from her job, a vacation that was long due, especially after the whole Blackbryar situation that led to a very public inquiry from the senate about CIA not-so-legit agenda and more then questionable modus operandi. An inquiry that led ultimately to the fall of Ezra Kramer, and the arrest of Noah Vosen and Dr. Albert Hirsh.

Her position in the agency was not totally in the clear side, even after her deposition to the senate, her being one of the major contributors to the fallout of such a scam, something that she couldn't believe then, when Vosen revealed to her the real nature of Blackbryar, and when she learnt the horrific truth about operation Threadstone. That revelation gave her a new resolve, a fire within started to grow by the minute, she decided that she had to do whatever it was possible to bring this operation down, and the only way to do that was to help Jason Bourne. She felt so betrayed. Betrayed by the agency she was so proud to work for, the agency she thought was there to protect the American people. People like David Webb and Nikki Parsons. Every law enforcement out there was engaged in an unprecedent manhunt that has been going on after more then 2 years, yet they were still on the run, and that thought brought a smile on her face.

She was still thinking about him, but there was nothing she could do about it now. If there was a way to help, she would have, but after the inquiry, she was reassigned to another department, a new office, new projects. Good thing her assistant, Tom Cronin, was allowed to follow her in her new digs. He was probably the only person she could trust within the agency. He knew what have transpired, he knew her feelings about the situation, and he supported her one hundred percent. He was an excellent assistant, and he was a precious friend and ally.

A few hours later, she finally caught up with all the paperwork accumulated by her absence, and she felt tired. "What the hell i was thinking? How all of this could be better then another month in Hawaii??" She sighed. Pushing herself up from her desk, she went by the coffee maker and started to pour yet another cup of coffee in her mug, when she heard a knock on her door. " Come in."

Tom Cronin walks in her office , looking between excited and concerned. "Pam, there's something you need to see."

She left her coffee mug on the table and followed her assistant, wondering what was happening that required her attention on her first day back on the job.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ride home was full of silence, the chill was almost palpable and overwhelming between the two of them, but neither was considering starting a conversation, both stubbornly staying put on their respective positions. They know very well that as soon they step in his apartment, they need to get out of their defensive stance and put the act as usual if Ellie and Devon were around. They finally arrived at his place. They both stopped at the door, looked at each other for a bit, they relaxed and put a huge smiles on their faces, ready to walk in.

"Hey sis!" Chuck walks in followed by Sarah "Hi Ellie!"

"Hey guys, Chuck, why are you already home? Is anything alright?" asks Ellie with a look of concern.

"No problem sis, just decided to punch out early, you know, was a slow day anyways, so I thought to go get Sarah and spend some time together" answers her trying to sound reassuring.

"Good to hear that, Sarah will stay for dinner of course?" She turns to her with an expecting smile.

"You know i can't say no to your cooking Ellie! Of course if I'm not disturbing."

"Sarah, you never disturb, you are part of the family now, so enough of this non-sense of disturbing me, cause I could use a good girl talk every now and then, do you?" Ellie asks Sarah looking at her expentantly.

Sarah smiles at ther. "Oh I'm always up for that, especially after the nerd talk I get from this guy" looking over Chuck with a playful smirk on her face.

"Ha ha very funny Ms. Walker. I guess i won't go watch AGAIN that vampire flick u seem to love...what's is it? The Twilight movie with Eddie the cute fang boy?" answers her mockingly.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that Mister!" says Sarah giving him a punch on his shoulder.

"Injuring your boyfriend want make anything easier" he laughs at her "Ok , i'm gonna take a quick shower, and I'll be right back." and with that he disappears in his bedroom.

Sarah started towards Chuck's room, when Ellie intercepted her looking a bit preoccupied."Sarah, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Ellie, what do you want to talk about?" Sarah asks

Ellie grabs Sarah's arm and guides her to the couch. They bot sit and Ellie looks at her before speaking."Sarah, I know this is not my business, I know sometimes I'm too protective about Chuck, but I'm worried about the two of you. I was so happy when you guys stayed that week in the suburbs , living in a big house, i thought that was a major step for the both of you. But then Chuck told me that it was a disaster....and that your relationship is never gonna get more serious then this. Why is that Sarah? I don't understand it. You two are so perfect, you are matched in so many ways, I can tell you that my brother is in total love with you, and if I'm not totally mistaken, you are in love wit him, you can't deny it to me Sarah, I know, cause I'm in love too, and you very look like me when I talk about Devon. So what's the problem? Please, tell me, let me help you guys, I'm pretty sure that whatever happen in the cul-de-sac, it can't be something that is irreversible."

Sarah looks down on the floor, not sure how to get out of this. She had never problems in lying and deceiving people, it was her job, but is was becoming more and more stressful to lie to someone like Ellie. During her time in LA, she felt getting closer to Chuck and Ellie, this was her "family, and she was enjoying this assignement , and she secretly hoped that it will never end, but that would mean for Chuck to keep being the Intersect, him being in danger, him being her asset and her being the handler, so never been able to live together for real. She couldn't reveal what really went down in the suburbs, but sometimes she wished she could tell someone like Ellie, it would lift a huge weight over her shoulders. But that can't be done.

Looking up after what it seemed an eternity to her, Sarah answers "Ellie, I want no more then to be happy with your brother and spend the rest of my life with him, but we are both still new to this. I know for Chuck this is the first long term relationship in a long time, after Jill, and sometimes he still has moments of doubt that all this is gonna end all too soon. From my part, I'm damaged goods. My life has never been good or nice. I had to grow up most of the times alone, with a reckless father that kept going in and out from jail. My previous relationship left me scarred, broken, and sincerely I coudn't believe myself that guys like Chuck existed anymore, so caring, passionate, charming, loyal, and honest. Ellie, i'm so scared to lose Chuck that you can't imagine, so that's why, after the suburbs fiasco, we decided to keep it down for a bit, I mean we are still dating, and enjoying each other company very much, but I guess we still need to grow up and deal with our demons before we could go a step further in our relationship. I don't want to hurt Chuck giving him false hopes, he deserves better, and if that means for us to getting things slow, so be it. We both know what we feel for each other, and we are trying to make this the less painful possible, especially for you and his friends. But trust me Ellie, there's nothing I won't do to make your brother happy, you can trust me on that." She stops looking at Ellie, waiting for her response.

"Well, I just want the best for you guys, and remember I'm here for you, if you need someone to confide in, to lash out your frustrations, or have a shoulder to cry to, you know I'm here for you and Chuck, ok?"

Sarah eyes get watery at that last phrase "Thank you Ellie, you don't know how this means to me." and both women hug each other for a long time, before they get interrupted by a cough "Did I just walk into a girl talk between the two most beautiful women on earth? " Chuck asks with a huge smile on his face.

"How about you helping me in the kitchen instead of staring at us like a perv?" Ellie asks joking.

"Wha??? I'm not a perv!!! Hunph. Well, Sarah, if you want to take a shower, go ahead, it's all yours."

"Ok, thanks sweetie." And with that Sarah gets her bag with her change clothes and heads up for the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

David Webb browsed quickly for a good cellphone in that Buymore in Burbank, he found one acceptable for the functions he needed, paid for it and moved forward the exit of the store. He noticed the clerk that helped him before walking out of the store a bit clumsily, smiling like an idiot. He noticed also the hulking green shirt salesman carefully walking near his position. He was always on alert, so that tipped him off, so when he was outside the store he quickly gained distance from it , moving in direction of his car. What was that about? Possible that the CIA found him? He was on the run for the majority of the past 2 years. He was trying to make an attempt to start a new life, a life without CIA or any other Government types, a life without his alter ago, Jason Bourne, the most wanted man in the USA.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John Casey, noticed him getting out the store with a quick pace, he decided to exit the store premises from the docking area, and running towards the front from the the side lane, he was able to catch up with the subject just in time to see him get in his car, so he quickly scribbled on a little notes the type of car, colour and plate. After doing that, he moved back in the lane, and waited for the car to get out of sight, before running to OO.

Now, after the debrief with the general, he decided to run a check on the car plate on the database, to see if there's a chence to get a location for the target. After a few seconds , he was able to retrieve a possible location. He was already getting ready for all nite stake out, hoping it wasn't going to be a waste of time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, what do you think? Next chapter should be more interesting in many ways, I promise! Pls review it, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but I had some issues to deal with in the last few weeks. This chapter should start things up for Team Chuck and Jason Bourne. We will see how it goes :) Enjoy!!

This btw has not been betad , all the errors are my own, but I'll appreciate any help or suggestions you guys would like to give me.

I don't own Chuck.

**CHUCK vs THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 3 

Recap:

John Casey, noticed him getting out the store with a quick pace, he decided to exit the store premises from the docking area, and running toward the front from the the side lane, he was able to catch up with the subject just in time to see him get in his car, so he quickly scribbled on a little notes the type of car, colour and plate. After doing that, he moved back in the lane, and waited for the car to get out of sight, before running to OO.

Now, after the debrief with the general, he decided to run a check on the car plate on the database, to see if there's a chance to get a location for the target. After a few seconds , he was able to retrieve a possible location. He was already getting ready for all night stake out, hoping it wasn't going to be a waste of time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A black van slowly comes to a stop near the Winona Motel in Hollywood Blvd. John Casey quickly studies and looks for any sign of trouble. After a few minutes, he gets in the back of the van, and starts up the equipment for the night. He has done this countless times, but for some reason he feels restless and a touch of worry is displayed on his stony features. Jason Bourne. Just the name gives him the willies, not that he's afraid, he will never admit that,even to himself, he's split between excitement for the opportunity to catch the most wanted man on earth , and concern for his charge, Chuck Bartowski. He remembers when he was debriefed by his superiors about Jason Bourne, he read his file, and he couldn't deny that this guy was impressive even for his standards. He knew that this guy could very well get off the grid as better then anyone else.

Well, he was supposed to be in charge of a team of elite agents ready to put him down in case, but that's when his "burn-out" status came out again in the open to bite his ass. He often reminisces about what he did, and yet he still doesn't see it as a bad thing; he wiped quite a lot of scum from the face of the earth. But when he thinks about that, he also feels pain at how close his career almost came to an end. Sincerely, he knew then, and so he does now, that he got graced, thanks to General Beckman, and that's why he became her executioner, he owed her his life in the NSA, so he complied. Not that he didn't mind his new duties, but he missed a lot his times as a deep-cover agent. Casey has been one of the best, but that was history.

Casey watches the monitors eating a tuna sandwich, so far he's been there for 2 hours and no sign from the target or any other activity. He keeps on watching, hoping for any sort of movement, when his cell goes off

"Casey, secure."

"Beckman, secure. What is the situation, Major?"asks the General.

"I was able to track the target to a secluded area, he's been shacked in a motel for hours now, didn't notice any suspicious movements." he answers.

"Major, I want you to stay put and pass the info you got so far. It seems the CIA watchdogs have been alerted, one of their big-shots is on her way as we speak. You should receive word from them soon. It is imperative that you cooperate with them, we need them to deal with this threat asap. Anything else is not an option. Understood, Major?" asks the general with a stern voice .

"Understood, ma'am"he growls back before the communication ends. He then sighs. "This is definitely going to be a hell of a night" and then resumes his duties.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Langley, CIA Headquarters.

Deputy Director Pamela Landy is excited. Excited that she is going be on the field again, doing what she does best: control and give orders. Thank goodness Tom Cronin is at her side, he is the best assistant anyone could have, and pretty soon he's going to have his own team, she's sure about it. Her minds goes back to early afternoon when Tom told her about the news.

"What is it Tom? My first day back and already there's a crisis?? I knew i should have stayed one more month!"

Tom looks at her with a small grin on his face "Well Pam, maybe you will reconsider after you see this" he says to her , walking in a control room full of analysts, all of them typing furiously. The excitement was palpable.

"OK, someone is going to tell what the hell is going on?" she asks annoyed .

"Two hours ago, one General Beckman, director of the NSA, has enquired information concerning Blackbryar, Threadstone and ...."he doesn't finish the phrase.

"Jason Bourne" Pamela exclaims.

The big screen in the room displays a multitude of images but all dwarfed to Bourne's picture. Here we go again.

"What do he have on this general Beckman?"

"As I said, she 's director of the NSA, in charge also of intelligence protocols for certain project with both NSA and CIA. Some of those files are off the charts though. Whatever she is doing, we don't have the necessary clearance to access those files." Tom says with a look of concern in his eyes.

"So why enquire about Bourne, Blackbryar and Threadstone?" she questions pacing back and fort in front of the room." See if we can get a hold of her, we need to discover what's going on, what are her motivations, if she has any type of agenda. Let's move people, this a top priority assignment, drop whatever else you are doing, and get down with it. Any moment could be essential".

Ten minutes later, Tom starts walking to Pamela announcing they have General Beckman online in the conference room. Pamela walks in and starts " Good afternoon General, I am Deputy Director Pamela Landy, it's a honour to meet you. I'm sorry to take you away from your busy schedule, but we understand you made enquiries about certain classified ,delicate information, specifically projects Threadstone and Blackbryar, and we would like to know why are you interested in them." Pamela was standing straight looking stern, all business, implicitly declaring that she wasn't going to be intimidated, standing her ground firmly.

"Director Landy, nice to meet you. I'm very aware of your implications some time ago concerning Blackbryar, i understand you played a major role at that time, that lead to a major internal clean up in the CIA, if I'm not mistaken. The reason I'm enquiring about such classified files are not of your concern..."the General started saying something else but was stopped by Pamela

"This is about Jason Bourne, am i correct?" she asks."Did you find him? Cause if you have indeed spotted him, this is CIA priority, not yours or the NSA. Jason Bourne is still the most wanted man in America and if anyone is going to get him, that 's us. With all that said, if you have any information on the whereabouts of Bourne, we need you to give it to us. Any moment is important here. We need to bring him in before he disappears again."

"Very well, I understand the severity of the situation, one of my agents is actually monitoring him in his current location, I will give the means to start contact, in order to organize a quick retrieval of Mr. Bourne. I want this situation be solved as soon as possible, because it could be a potential risk for my current mission and to my agents in charge if it. I'm pretty sure we can help each other." stated Beckman." I've sent you the secure number to contact my agent, Major John Casey. I'll inform him right away of the change of plans, and to be fully cooperative with your men. If this is all, I'll leave you to start preparing for the impending operation. Have a good day" and with that the video link goes off, leaving the huge screen black.

"Major John Casey?? I've heard of him, he's supposedly the top agent in the NSA, but I've also heard that he is a burn-out, a cold school assassin." Pamela starts looking at his file with a mix of concern and curiosity." Former Air Force pilot, awarded with purple heart and bronze cross and several high praises . Recruited by the NSA in 1994, been in deep cover operations like Afghanistan, Cechnia, Italy. Wow, this guy is responsible for some of the most high priority missions during the 90s. He's a legend in the community. He's stationed in L.A at the moment...." Pamela keeps looking at the file, before her attention is caught by Tom's words " Pam, we have Major Casey on line 1."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey was trying not to fall asleep, he decided this was the most boring stakeout ever, there was no sign of the target, no sign of any outside players, no sign of nothing. "I should have brought my scotch" he silently says, letting out a heavy sigh. Thinking that also by now Chuck should be in Sarah's apartment, probably shagging or doing whatever else without supervision, but the fact the he couldn't screen their night activities and not being able to getting back on them, ah , that was the worst part of all. He knew also that those two need each other in many ways, no matter what he thought about rules, policies and all the other BS the company likes to put in the way for their agents, he knew that Walker and the nerd could keep this up for so long until they will eventually succumb to the inevitable. He always put his needs behind for the greater good, love, family, happiness. He was committed to it, and sincerely he didn't know how to live that type of life, he was a lone wolf type of guy anyways, but he had to admit to himself that this assignment was getting too comfortable for his taste. Waking up every day at 6:00 am , exercise, and go to work at his cover job at the Buy More, he was getting to like to go and scare the hell out of those morons, and it certainly pleased him to move yet another Beastmaster to some gorgeous housewife. Another thing was no matter what he thought about the CIA, he couldn't have asked for a better partner. Sarah Walker was a hell of an agent, despite her emotional failings with her previous partners, especially her failings in keeping her feelings controlled for her asset. His thoughts were broken when he heard his cell ringing.

"Casey , secure."he answers the phone.

"Major John Casey, this is Deputy Director Pamela Landy speaking. I understand you are currently monitoring the location of Jason Bourne, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am" he answers."I've been able to track him down to a non-disclosed location near the L.A outskirts. So far no movement, he 's staying at a motel, pretty quiet."

"Major, understand that Jason Bourne is a dangerous man on the run, so we need to make sure that everything will go to plan, we can't afford to make any mistakes. I presume General Beckman already informed you of what it is expected from you, so we can wrap this hunt as soon as possible. Any questions Major?"

"Crystal clear ma'am. I'll be waiting for your men." Casey answers with a snare on his face.

"Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation Major Casey. Landy out." and the phone connection suddenly goes off.

Casey didn't really like the prospective to be under the scrutiny and execute orders from CIA brass, but he was now in, the General has "kindly" lend his services to CIA scum, and help them solve one of their messes. "Where's my scotch when i need one" he sighs and patiently waits for the cavalry to arrive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jason Bourne was on the edge. Since he left the Buy More early today, he got a bad feeling, that he might have been spotted. His suspicions were confirmed later that night, when looking from his window in the motel room, he spotted a black van. The van pulled off near the intersection, but he didn't notice either the driver or any other passengers. A stake out. He thought maybe he was getting too paranoid after 2 years on the run, but his guts and his training told him that being paranoid was the reason he was still alive.

He waits 2 hours, giving time to whoever is in the van to get comfortable, then he picks up his gun, tucks it in his pants on his back, and make his way to the bathroom. The window was small, but yet he decides that he could squeeze in it with some work. He carefully unscrews the hinges that kept the glass, carefully removes it, hops on the toilet, and lifts himself head first. He slowly moves his body through the tiny opening, feeling pain all over his muscles, but after what it looked an agonizing long time, he finally pushes through, landing on the ground.

He quickly starts toward the alleyway behind the perimeter of the motel, gun always in front of him, ready for anything. He stops for one second to monitor his surroundings, then quickly run toward the main street, trying to stay the most possible near the dark patches. He sees the van in front of him, parked in direction of the main intersection. In less then 3 seconds he covers the space between, stops, and gives a last look around. He breaths long and smoothly, grabs the handle with his left hand, and yanks it violently, quickly putting the gun in from of him. "Don't move!"he hisses.

Casey is surprised by the attack, but when he sees Jason Bourne, his eyes grow wide open, and after a moment of shock, he replies "Captain Webb???? "

Jason looks better to his captive and exclaims "Major Casey??? What are you doing here??"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry again for the long wait, I know this chapter is not as long as the other 2, but I'll try to give you a bit more next chapter. Reviews would be nice, good or bad of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! First I want to say I'm so happy that Chuck got renewed!!!! Now the long wait is ahead of us, but I'm pretty sure the writers will give us good stuff.

About this chapter, it took long because, i admit it, i was lost on where to go with this story, because i had too many options :P Hopefully you will like the direction i chose and enjoy the ride. This story is unbeta'ed, all errors are my own.

I don't own Chuck, but i wish i did :)

**CHUCK VS THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 4

Recap:

Casey is surprised by the attack, but when he sees Jason Bourne, his eyes grow wide open, and after a moment of shock, he replies "Captain Webb???? "

Jason looks better to his captive and exclaims "Major Casey??? What are you doing here??"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner has been delicious as always, Ellie Bartowski truly was a woman with the magic touch. After helping cleaning the table and wash the dishes, Chuck and Sarah moved to the living room, after being shooed out by the elder Bartowski. Devon was preparing some coffee and setting up some delicacies to complement it. Chuck and Sarah were on the couch lounging, watching the news, or at least Sarah was watching the news, because Chuck's attention was on the blond bombshell that was curled up on his left side, seemingly enjoying it. Chuck couldn't understand what all of this represented for Sarah? Did she like doing this, playing the part of the protective and very loving girlfriend? She said to him plenty of times that nothing was going to happen between them, that she could be reassigned in a heart bit. But why she kept giving him this mixed signals?? There's so much a guy can take from a girl like her, and sometimes it felt that the cover was just a good excuse to let the woman in her come out and play, no agency rules, Beckman and her perennial frown on her face, Casey and his quips, just Sarah. But as soon he thought that there was something going in the right direction, something would happen and she will get back to her agent side, cold, calculating, emotionless.

The evening passed uneventfully, Devon and Ellie retired in their bedroom,leaving Sarah and Chuck alone on the couch, staring at the TV. Chuck looking at her, still trying to solve the puzzle that was Sarah Walker. She noticed him staring at her and quickly flashed a smile for him. She was feeling content. These were the moments she cherished the most, when she could be just the girlfriend, be part of something important, a family. Something she never really had. The suburbs came back in full force within her mind, she closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks her after seeing her sighing.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, it was a pleasant night" she answers him with a small smile.

"So i suppose your are staying tonight?"

"Yes, until the threat is being dealt with, hopefully it's just for 24 hours".

"Well, do you want to use the shower first? I'll take a quick one after you're done."

"Uh.. sure, thanks, I'll be quick" and with that Sarah gets up from the couch and walks with Chuck to his room.

A few minutes later, Sarah was back in his room, wearing his Millennium Falcon t-shirt and panties. She noticed his grin and asks him with a smile "What? What is it? "

"I'm just noticing that you really like my t-shirts, and well, what can i say, the Millennium Falcon has never been looked better until now" Chuck answers her with big grin on his face."I'll take a quick shower, I'll be right back" and with that he exits the room.

Chuck comes back from the bathroom, and takes his side of the bed,turning off the lights. Silence reigns over them, Sarah has her back turned and appears to be sleeping. Chuck stares at the ceiling for a while before asking Sarah "Hey Sarah? Are you awake?"

"Well I was trying to until you spoke" answers her teasing him.

"Sorry. I want just to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what, Chuck?"

"You know, me being such a jerk in these last weeks, after the suburbs mission...I thought that it was for the best for me not to be around you, now that i have a Fulcrum intersect too, I just figured out that I was being selfish, I wanted you to push over your boundaries, I wanted you to be for real with me, but

i don't want you being reassigned because of me, i need you Sarah, I can't lose you, and if this is the only way for us to be together, well, I'll take that over you not being here at all. So what I'm trying to say is sorry for what I've put you through, please forgive me". Chuck looks at Sarah with a mix of sadness and relief.

Sarah turns around as soon he starts talking and her emotions started to swell within her, looking at him putting his emotions out like the brave man he is. She holds her breath, feels like a stab in her guts, and wished she could be that brave. The CIA made sure that she couldn't be that brave with emotions, emotions were dangerous, emotions were deadly. But Chuck single handedly changed that thinking. Before Chuck, she was always in mission mode, did her job, ready for another mission. She never really stopped for one second and started imagining a life beyond the CIA. Now most of the times she can't keep her thoughts from going in that unfamiliar territory, she can't see herself without him. After his speech, she stays quiet for a few minutes, before answering to his plea.

"Chuck, I can't forgive you, because there's nothing to be forgiven of. You only reacted the way you know, because that's what you are. I am the one asking for your forgiveness, because i kept giving you hopes and then put my defences up as soon you get too much close to me. Chuck, you have to believe that i truly enjoy hanging out with you and your family and friends, this mission is the best I've ever had. I love spending nights with your sister, I feel me for that time being. And when I'm Sarah I just can't help feel what you feel, be comfortable, snuggle against you, be a real woman. But I can't afford to get too comfortable, you are still my mission, I'm here to protect you, whatever the cost. And I'm not sure I can do that if my emotions for you overwhelm everything else. Trust me Chuck, if there was a way, I'll stay here forever with you, by your side, building up a future, but it won't happen, well, at least for now, so, I'm asking you to forgive me for all the emotional roller coaster i put your through."

Chuck listens every word and keeps quiet for a few minutes, realizing that this is the most truthful Sarah has ever being with anyone. He smiles at her, leans over and gives a kiss on her forehead "You are forgiven. Goodnight Sarah."

"Sweet dreams Chuck" she replies back and turns around from him, hoping he won't see rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks, as she falls in sleep feeling both relieved and guilty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kandahar, Afghanistan, September 13, 2001_

_The city of Kandahar was the front. Somewhere in that godforsaken place, the Taliban regime protected and hided the one subject the world was looking for: Osama bin Laden. The American troops arrived yesterday night after a long transatlantic flight. U.S. Army Special Forces were there first. The started set up camp with the efficiency only the Army could have. Several teams were formed, each one covering a different area, back up was provided by the Navy choppers, just arrived from the Persian gulf._

_One team was commanded by young Captain David Webb, his unit was braving the biggest section of the city, and they were slowly advancing through the rubble, and retreated in a semi-destroyed house near the square, one of his teammates got shot at the kidney area and was losing conscience, they were trying to stop the blood, they were trapped in there. _

"_This is Alpha 2 Team, one man down, repeat, one man down, needed assistance, location sector 12 quadrant 2, repeat need assistance, Webb out!"_

_A few minutes passed and no sight of any assistance or backup. It was a matter of minutes before his teammate passed away. Still fighting against the odds, Webb knew that his team was done if the backup would not show up in time. His second in command was lying near him, he looked dead to him. He was going for a kamikaze action, knowing well that it would not have changed their situation by much, but at least he would have unleashed some hell. Just as soon he was going for it, he heard a persistent noise coming from the skies behind, a noise that kept growing in intensity and getting louder by the second. He finally spotted the source of the noise: a Black Hawk aircraft was approaching. As soon it landed , saw a special unit jump out and started clearing the area with deadly expertise. _

_He saw a large man approaching him, he noticed he was a Major._

"_Captain Webb? Major John Casey, Special Forces Unit, we got this now, get your team out of here, there's medical support on the bird, so get your scrawny ass moving!!!" Casey roared after him, and with that he started giving orders to his guys and started raising hell like he have never seen before._

_A few hours later, Webb was in one of the tents resting after a hard day's work in the trenches, he was particularly bitter because he couldn't save Lt. Savoy 's life. He was dead when they got to the main camp. He didn't hear the man entering his tent. He looked up from his cot, it was Major Casey._

_He jumped up and saluted his superior ." At ease Captain" answered Casey."I heard that your second didn't make it. Sorry to hear that, but that's what you get when you are not covering all your steps Webb. Still you did a good job out there, you cleaned up a pretty nasty section of the city. We now control most of the northwestern part. Rest Captain, you will need. Trust me." and with that Major Casey started to exit the tent but turned around and looked at him for a second and said "You know, you won't look that bad with my team...keep up the good work soldier" and he saluted him. _

"_Thank you sir!" answered Webb with the salute. He then sat back on his bed, and started looking at some pictures he got with him, stopping for a while at the one with him and his girlfriend, Nikki. Then at last he looked at a phone number given to him by an CIA agent he worked with before, Neil Daniels, saying that when he would get tired of the Army, to give him a call, saying that the opportunities were limitless for him. He wondered if the offer was still up when he would get back home._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Major Casey, what are you doing here? So it's you the guy that kept tabs on me since today" Bourne asked him keeping the gun in from him ready to shoot.

"Well Captain, I'm here because you being here could compromise my mission here, so I need to know that you wouldn't create some crap like you always do." Casey replies back."Sincerely i thought you were smarter then enter the CIA. Full of screwups in there."

"Well i know that now Major, but me being here has nothing to do with you, the CIA or whomever else. I'm still looking for some answers about my past and i know someone here that could help me fill in the residual empty spots is still have." He looks at him and then adds" So when is Landy showing up? I guess that's why you are here monitoring instead of busting in my room with your team?"

"Hmrrph, I see that you are a little more perspective from last time i talked to you. Makes no sense denying it, so yes, she's on the way, pretty snappy gal, what did you to her? Left her with her panties in a bunch?"

"So i suppose you are not in Army anymore? " Bourne asks him.

"NSA, level 6, team leader." Casey answers showing his badge.

"So Casey, what are you doing here in L.A? From what i know, there's really nothing hot happening here, other then small type of operations."

"Webb, I don't trust you. So stop trying to get info from me"

"OK then, tell you what, I'll drop it if you can give me some information about this." Bourne puts his gun back in jacket's left pocket, and extracts a card and gives it to Casey. The card looks innocuous enough, one Kyle Proctor on it with phone number and a strange looking eagle on the upper left end corner. That eagle somehow gives the tingles to Casey, but he doesn't recall exactly where he saw that."This name doesn't tell me nothing. Who is he? " Casey asks.

"Was one of the trainers when i entered the CIA, trained me in the ways to remember and analyze information in the quickest way possible, look for anything that could help me in the mission. Catalogue and sort objects, subjects that could in any way compromise me and the task at hand. He was actually very enthusiastic of my results, he recommended me for a special section within the CIA, something regarding encoded imaging patterns, some sort of super computer of sorts. He said to me that this division was called Fulcrum. Ever heard of it?"

Casey 's eyes wides up right away at the mention of Fulcrum. "Oh yes, I've heard of it alright." He then takes his cell and dials a number.

"Beckman, secure."

"Casey, secure. General, I have some more information about Bourne's motives being here. "

"What did you find out Major? "

"It's better let the subject explain this to you General, he's here with me as we speak."

"What? I told you Major to stay put and just control the situation until the CIA team will get there and extract him, what were you thinking?" Roars the general in Casey's ears.

"General, he knew I was here already, and by the way, we know each other, but he' s been contacted by some Fulcrum agents it seems. He doesn't know who they are other then he was recommended by one of his trainers when he got in the CIA. Ma'am this is a great opportunity we have here."

"Very well Major, i trust your judgement, but be careful, you still have a job to do there, don't forget it. Debrief will be tomorrow morning at 07:00, I'll call the CIA team to head for Castle. I hope you know what are you doing , Major Casey." The General hangs up.

"OK Webb, we gotta go, you are now officially entered my territory, so you better behave and do what i say. You need anything from your room?"

"Not really, I've got anything i need here on me. What's going on?"asks Bourne.

"Well Captain, Fulcrum is not what you think it is. And my assignment here, well, let's say I'm heavily involved in trying to put em down. Worst kind of traitors."

"Let's go then."

With that Casey jumps on the drivers seat and starts driving away from the motel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well i hope you like this chapter. I want to apologize if the past scene in Afghanistan is not described better. Please review it after reading it, good or bad , i like them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5, I hope you do enjoy it :)

I don't own Chuck or Jason Bourne, wish i did !

**CHUCK VS THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 5

Recap:

"OK Webb, we gotta go, you are now officially entered my territory, so you better behave and do what I say. You need anything from your room?"

"Not really, I've got anything I need here on me. What's going on?"asks Bourne.

"Well Captain, Fulcrum is not what you think it is. And my assignment here, well, let's say I'm heavily involved in trying to put em down. Worst kind of traitors."

"Let's go then."

With that Casey jumps on the drivers seat and starts driving away from the motel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive to the Castle was silent, none of them having a problem with it, Casey was fond of silence, especially since he started this assignment, he found out that he revelled in silence more then in the past, all this because of Bartowski, the kid never shut up. Bourne was never a great chatter himself, and he didn't mind the quiet ride. Plus his mind was already planning different exit strategies depending on what the debriefing next morning will disclose.

They got at the Castle forty minutes later. "OK Webb, since you are not cleared for this yet, I'm going to blindfold you." and with that he started to put a cover over Bourne's face. He guided him through the freezer and down the stairs where he then proceeded on taking of the cover.

"Nice digs you have here Major" says Bourne giving a quick look around him, scanning for eventual escape routes.

"Well Captain, you are going to spend the night here in one of the prisoner cells. Don't worry, I'll be here to keep you company" says Casey after he quickly noticed how Bourne was evaluating the new surroundings. He escorts him to one of the cells, close the doors shut and says " well time to catch some zees, tomorrow i bet is going to be interesting for everyone. And please, try not to do anything stupid, we need your help here, after this is done, if you wanna run, well I'm pretty sure you will have no problems on disappear." And with that he left him alone.

Casey walked in the main room and picked up his cell and dialled up Sarah's phone. It rang 3 times before going to the voice mail. "Walker, debrief at 0800 tomorrow, Castle, bring wonder boy too."

'This is going to be very interesting.' .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarah woke up at the sound of her phone going off, but she was too late and too groggy to get it in time, so she noticed the message left by Casey, she listened to it and acknowledged it. She woke at sunrise, she quietly left the bed, leaving Chuck sleeping. She stopped on her feet and looked down at the man she secretly fell in love with, smiling at his innocence, his cuteness even when he was snoring lightly. She shook from her revelry and started for the bathroom, took a quick shower and washed up before coming back in the room and started to dress. Now fully dressed, she sat down on the bed and shook Chuck lightly, trying to awake him from his slumber.

"Chuck, wake up, sleepy head, time to get up" she says to him lightly.

"Hrmmm,nooooooo, Ellie leave me alone, 5 more minutesss."

Sarah giggles at his antics but shakes his shoulders a bit more "Chuck, come on, we need to get to Castle in 1 hour, so go get cleaned up, I'll go prepare some breakfast OK? "and she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Chuck now opens his eyes and stares on Sarah's marvellous features before answering "Hey there, Ms. Walker, did you sleep well?" and gives her his patented Bartowski grin.

"Yes, thank you Chuck. Now get your ass up and get cleaned up, come on, move that scrawny ass of yours" she says with a smile on her face, and she walks out the room.

He watches her leaving the room, and can't help feeling elated after last night's conversation. He feels that the rock he had on his back was finally gone, he now knows that Sarah has feeling for him too, that she has thought of a life out of the CIA, a normal life, and he is delighted to know that he is in her future plans. But he reminds himself that until he has the Intersect stuck in his head, they could never have a future together. Still, he feels that the future is a bit brighter then before. So he gets up, quickly walking to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he is dressed and walks in the kitchen, where he finds Sarah eating some toast with a cup of coffee in her hands. He's aware that both Ellie and Devon have early shifts, so at least he 's happy he dodged Ellie's enthusiasm and questioning of his relationship with Sarah.

"So what's going in this morning? Do we have a debrief with Beckman? Is this about Bourne??" He asks Sarah.

"I don't know Chuck. Casey left me a message just saying to get at Castle at 8 o'clock this morning for a conference. Maybe it is about Bourne, maybe it's something else entirely. I guess we will know pretty soon. So are you ready to go? Leaving now we will barely able to make it."

"Yah sure, let's get moving."

The ride to Castle was very silent, but both of them were relaxed and content from last night's events. Sarah was paying attention to the streets but she couldn't help stealing glances to the man near her, and be glad that Chuck and her have finally overcome the depressive awkwardness that was present since the suburbs mission. She has her Chuck back, that man that makes her feel the most special person in the world, and she realized that those moments she missed the most, them being together, Chuck and Sarah. She felt his hand cover hers and she squeezed it, giving him a content smile.

They arrived at the Castle in time, as soon they started walk down the stairs, Sarah was the first to see Casey sitting down at the conference table, but she gasped when around the table saw 3 more figures sitting as well. Her eyes discarded the woman and the guy in suit near her, and locked directly on the last one. Jason Bourne. 'What the hell? Why is he here?' she thought, getting down slowly now, ready for trouble.

"Finally Walker, you took your goddamn time to show up. Wonder boy having trouble waking up?" quipped Casey when he saw them. He noticed Sarah being on guard, and he grunts, somehow he knew she would have reacted this way. He certainly cannot fault her.

Bourne looked up for the first time, and saw the new arrivals enter the conference room. His eyes darted back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. He stopped his gaze on Chuck. He certainly recognized him from yesterday as the Buy More nerd. 'So here's the guy that snitched me. Uhm I wonder how did he know it was me. He certainly doesn't look like an agent, maybe an analyst.' He then noticed the way Sarah placed herself, like a knight protector. 'He's an asset. But I wonder why this guy has Agent Walker and Major Casey as handlers.'

The screen comes to life, showing General Beckman in her usual attire and demeanour.

"All right everyone, let's get this out of the way. Agent Walker and Casey, these are Deputy Director Pamela Landy and her assistant Tom Cronin from the CIA. And I guess this man is none other then Jason Bourne, correct?"

" Yes Ma'am, as I told you last night, me and the subject had prior knowledge of each other and knowing his area of expertise, I reiterate that we have a golden opportunity to strike the enemy hard."

"Well General, I'm very interested with the sudden change of plans, but let's cut to the chase. What is that you are doing here? I see Major Casey as one of the best operatives for the NSA, BUT here we have also, if I'm not wrong, Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA, one of the best field agents we have, and this nerdy guy here, I presume an analyst of sorts. So if you don't mind me asking, what is all this? And this compound, looks like you have some important operation going on here, one that requires both CIA and NSA top agents to cover as normal workers, one at an electronics store, the other as a yogurt server....so General, mind illuminating us?" asks Pamela with a very serious look on her face.

"Very well. I presume you have heard of Project Omaha and the Intersect program?"

Pamela's eyes grow wide with recognition. "Yes, I've heard of it, but the project was shut down years ago, if I recall correctly. The project main objective was to train specific agents with a certain algorithms and visual pattern in order to being more effective on the field, especially in deep cover situations....but it was deemed too dangerous after most of the candidates end up either dead or vegetables. And the Intersect computer wasn't destroyed last year by a rogue agent?"

"Yes, but before doing that he sent the whole data to one person, that same person was able to upload the Intersect and become the human intersect." replies the General and shifts her gaze to Chuck.

Everyone is now looking at him, Sarah with worry, Casey grunts, Bourne doesn't flinch and keeps studying him, Landy and Cronin are left speechless. So Chuck, feeling embarrassed by the level of attention is getting and says nervously "Yep, that's me, your truly, the human intersect, but you can call me Chuck".

Pamela is the first to break the silence" So you are telling me that this guy has all the government secrets stashed in his mind?"

"Well if you put it in that perspective....well..yeah, I do" Chuck answers

"And what all of this has to do with it? And what about Bourne? What part has he in this?" Pamela enquires.

"Concerning your last question, Major Casey, will you be so kind to fill in for the rest?"

Casey grunts."Yes General. As you both know, I was in charge of locate and surveying Bourne until your team's arrival. See, me and Bourne knew each other from the Afghanistan conflict in 2001, he was leader of one the teams in that hell. As for why he's here with me , instead of running like he did for the past years, that's because of what he told me yesterday night." He stops one moment before asking Pamela "Have you heard of a rogue agency called Fulcrum?"

Pamela and Tom eyed each other briefly, and replies "Yes, we heard of Fulcrum, but I thought it was a division within the CIA, not certainly a rogue organization."

"Fulcrum is a fully operation agency that keeps growing more powerful by the hour, lots of government agents are dead or joined their ranks. We know that they are trying to create their own version of the Intersect and use it on their agents, basically make an army of deadly assassins with the knowledge granted by the patterns within the Intersect." Beckman adds."Agent Casey assures me that Mr. Bourne could be the determining factor to definitely destroy Fulcrum. Mr. Bourne, please, if you could enlighten the rest of the party what u told Major Casey."

Bourne looks around to see that all the eyes in the room are on him, waiting for him to answer."When I entered the CIA, one of my trainers was Kyle Proctor, and after few sessions with him, he explained me of a new way of being a spy, and explained me about this super computer of sorts, the Intersect, and told me that Fulcrum, a division within the CIA, was developing the program. He left me his number and to contact him when I was done with my last mission, but you know how things turned out to be."

Pamela listens with interest what Bourne was telling, and after he finished she says "So General what are you asking is to use Bourne and his expertise to infiltrate Fulcrum and terminate the threat from within, am I right? And I guess your team here will backup for any type of trouble that might come on the way. Why do you need me and my assistant for this?"

"You are an excellent strategist from what I gather about you, and you will be the perfect head of operations here at the Castle, we need to unify all of our strengths and take them down once and for all. So what do you say, Mr. Bourne? Are you in?" asks the General.

Bourne looks around him, turns around and looks Beckman straight in the eyes" I'm in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well Bourne is in!!! now the fun will start, but what about Chuck, what will he do in this new dangerous adventure? Can he trust Bourne or Landy? And why Sarah was so quiet? Uhm. Please review, any critics are well accepted, just pls try to be constructive not destructive :P


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I want to apologize for my long absence, but it was a busy summer for me and also I got somehow depressed. Depressed that my story was not good enough, and the lack of reviews told me that. Plus the amount of talented writers present, their amazing stories, I just felt that I just didn't have the goods to make a breakthrough tale like some of the authors here. But a friend of mine shook me up and told me to keep on going , just write for fun and not for the reviews, if people don't like it, well that's their choice not to read. So here I am again with this new chapter in the Chuck/Jason Bourne story. All the errors are my own, I'll accept any help or suggestion that comes my way :) Enjoy ( I hope :P)

I don't own Chuck or Jason Bourne, only my imagination.

**CHUCK VS THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 6

Recap:

So what do you say, Mr. Bourne? Are you in?" asks the General.

Bourne looks around him, turns around and looks Beckman straight in the eyes" I'm in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyle Proctor was sitting down at his desk in his luxurious office, in a technologically modern building, in a non descriptive area of Los Angeles, and he was bored out of his mind. Things were going great for his company, the first quarter reports told him that this year should have been a very good year. Of course, when your company was just a nice cover up for his real activities, that included espionage, money laundry, blackmail high ranking government officials, and more, well, it was a good thing that Fulcrum covers up his ass. He have been involved with them for a while now, and he certainly didn't regret it one bit, even though sometimes he couldn't agree on their methods and thinking. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he will enter Fulcrum inner circle, an Elder. But to get to that , he needs something to grant him such prestige.

Right now Fulcrum main objective was only one : the Intersect. Just the premise of such a thing was farfetched, a human being able to access info on just bare thought, the perfect soldier. Fulcrum was almost there with the technology, they just need the perfect vessel to contain the intersect. But again the CIA had destroyed everything they 've been working for the last years. All because of one man : Charles Carmichael. He has been a torn in Fulcrum's side for the last few months. His team has been the most effective, it is like they knew all their moves in advance. And it was not difficult to know why : Bryce Larkin, the human intersect. Larkin was part of Fulcrum,problem was that he was also a CIA double agent. He deceived everyone, and took their most valuable possession.

Sincerely the last couple of years have been, all in all, a waste of time and energy. They should concentrate on building a most effective version of the intersect, and they could, they have no excuse in not succeeding. Ted Roark was on board, and as soon they will find Orion, well, everything would be perfect. They would crash CIA, NSA and whoever else crossed in Fulcrum's path. The world will witness the dawn of a new era in civilization. America will have sovereignty over everyone, like it should be.

Still, there was a paramount task to find the perfect soldier, the one that will open Fulcrum's way to eternal glory. But who? Who can be such a person? Or was it just a childish dream, like Santa Claus. Still immersed in his troubling thoughts, his private line started ringing. He turned his full attention on the phone. His eyes were attentive and showed some level of curiosity, then very slowly he picked up the phone.

"Hello" he answers.

"Yes, speaking, who is this?"he asks. Two seconds later his eyes shot up wide and pleasantly surprised "Oh yes, Mr. Bourne! Of course I remember you."

"Mm-hmmm. I read something about it, and it seems you need help. Please, let me know if there is something I can do for you."He can barely contain his euphoria.

"Yes, yes! I'm still working on that project I talked you about years ago, and let me tell you, Jason, that you will be the perfect candidate for this. It will be my utmost pleasure to work with you, you demonstrated since the beginning an innate confidence in your abilities and skills."

"Are you in the area? That's fantastic! How about a first encounter tomorrow morning, say 9 am., my office, and I can give you some more detailed information on the project? " He waits nervously , hoping for a positive answer.

"Perfect! Very well Mr. Bourne, or Jason, can I call you Jason? Oh great, so to tomorrow morning then, I can't wait to meet you. Have a good day!"

Kyle Proctor has never been known to be a happy person, most of the time he wore his stern facade like a modern Hitler, but he couldn't help it, he started laughing almost maniacally and jumping up and down like a kid that has received his favorite toy on Christmas day. Now it was time to give the great news to the Elders. Who knows, if all this turns out like he hopes, there's nothing that could prevent him to ascend Fulcrum ranks, or ascend to even higher grounds"President of the United Stated of America Kyle Proctor...well that sounds so good!" And with that, he exits his office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I've a meeting with Proctor tomorrow morning at 9 am. He seemed very enthusiastic to say the least. I guess he's going to explain me details of their Intersect project, so I suppose I am going to be tested a lot in the next days." says Bourne after he hung up.

"Very well, I think it's time for us to lay down some strategies. I think the best thing is to gather up tonight at my place, say 2100 hours. Bourne, remain here with Walker, I suggest you will take time to get some shut-eye, I think you will need it after tonight. Bartowski, you go back to work, and try actually to work for once" says Casey.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. And don't you worry Casey, I'm going to work very hard so you could be proud of me, yes?"

Casey answers with a grunt "Yeah right". And after that he starts up for the stairs with Landy and Cronin at his tail. Sarah and Bourne are left alone in the briefing room, both of em feeling slightly awkward. Bourne is the one that shakes up from the silent staring. "So, I suppose you have a gym equipped down here. I won't mind work out for a bit, before we head out to Casey's. "

Sarah stirs from her reverie and start to walk out the room" Yes, we have a decently equipped gym, I'll show you."

They walk towards the gym, and when Bourne starts walking in, Sarah stops him in his track and asks him"Don't you remember?"She had an expectant look in her eyes.

"Remember? Well it's what I've been trying to do for the last 2 years, meanwhile trying to leave my tracks covered, not staying too long in the same place, keep on moving, and all because I need to remember. Memories keep on coming back in bits and pieces. Like a puzzle that keeps getting clearer day after day, but still it's taking too damn long. Sometimes I think I'll never be able to recuperate all what I've lost. I need to remember because...."he stops. "You remind me of her" he adds after the pause.

"Who?" Sarah asks.

"Nikki."he sighs "She told me that we were involved somehow, but I just can't recall. I need to find her. If I can get all my memories back, I might know where she could have gone. I just hope that when all this is over, CIA would finally leave me alone. You guys have been on my back since day one and you won't fall back."

"Well, Jason, you are not a normal operative, you are a one man army that could easily outperform and outsmart the best government agents out there. You escaped arrest for more then 2 years, so you cannot be that naïve to think that government agencies will all the sudden leave you alone, do you?" says Sarah."You know...I was a recruit at the farm when I saw you the first time. There was a buzz all over the recruits, trying to sneak in to see what you were doing. I was able to watch briefly at your performances, and from that moment my drive was to become the best agent in the CIA. Because of you I aced all the physical trainings and being at the top for most of the classes at the farm. Got out in record time. Well, in a way, you totally blew me out. I was awestruck in the way you were working out, and the fact that you were coming from the military, it gave me a new resolve, that every thing I was doing was for the greater good, a greater cause, and , in a way, you represented that ideal. In mine and other recruits, you were the Greater Good personified." She stops, staring at him with her blue eyes, almost piercing through. The feeling of betrayal is visible. She shifts her pose and turns around" You can sleep in one of the cells, over there."

"You think I'll betray all of you for this Fulcrum, isn't it? You're afraid that I'll expose your asset to them, to get him away him from you. Because that's what it is, right?" Bourne inquires.

"What are you talking about? He's my asset, I need to protect him from everything, and everyone." Sarah answer a bit too fast.

Bourne looks at her with a empty glare that makes her uncomfortable."If you say so." Clearly he doesn't believe her, he knows what he saw in Agent Walker's eyes. This could be a great opportunity for him to get rid of the CIA, but also could turn in a mess. He turns around, and goes for the treadmill, asking himself what he got into this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyle Proctor was walking in the obscure halls of the Fulcrum headquarters, with a sprint in his steps how he was excited. This was the first time that the elders summoned him, certainly the news he gave them was easily the best piece of news Fulcrum got in a long time. Suddenly there was a renewed hope that the secret war could turn on their side, all thanks to an individual, the best Ghost Black Op the CIA groomed and turned loose. Jason Bourne. A name that equaled certain death for his target. He stood waiting in the antechamber, to be summoned. He couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.

All the sudden the doors open towards inside, cue for him that he was being summoned in Fulcrum's Sanctum. He walks towards the spot on the floor, a pair of shoe prints highlighted , and stops on top of them. A beam of light envelops him and he can now see the shadowy figures known as Elders.

"Mr. Proctor, we are very pleased for your immediate response for our summon. Over the years you have been a very loyal soldier for our cause. The piece of information you passed this morning is clearly a potential breakthrough for us. When are you meeting with the subject?" one of the Elders asks.

"Tomorrow morning at 0900, sir. I thought the best type of action would be to introduce him to our cause and getting him acquainted with our facilities, and soon after start him up with the physical and mental tests." Proctor answers.

Another Elder then asks him "Are u certain that we can trust this Bourne person? How do you know that it is not a CIA plot to infiltrate us?"

"The subject is being pursued relentlessly by not only CIA but NSA and FBI, he's being on the run for the past two and half years, I know this , thanks to a informant I have in enemy's fold. He was the central part of a large operation that ended up with a massive clean up in the CIA ranks. They are now trying to get him back, possibly using him in the same way we want him to. He's surviving , and right now he's desperate, seems he's looking for someone, and I think we can use this to our advantage." Proctor answers with a satisfied smirk.

After a quick consultation, the first Elder speaks "Very well, Kyle, you have our permission to go ahead with the tests, let us know any progresses on the matter"

"It will be done, sir." and with that the beam of light goes off, ending in fact his briefing, so he turns around, walking out the chamber, smiling like a child on his birthday.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OK guys, here it is, please I would appreciate any reviews for this, it will give me cues on how to make this story better. Thanks again in advance to those who stick around :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys, I'm back, and I apologize for the long absence yet again, but work is not a gentle mistress so it seems :) Anyways I can say that I will have some time during the Holidays, and I really hope to actually finish this fiction, I expect no more then 4/5 chapters, the reason is that I don't want to make a insanely long story, that was my first thought when I embarked in this adventure. This piece of work has not being edited, all the errors are my own.

I do not own Chuck or Jason Bourne, only my imagination :)

**CHUCK VS THE AMNESIAC**

Chapter 7

Recap:

After a quick consultation, the first Elder speaks "Very well, Kyle, you have our permission to go ahead with the tests, let us know any progresses on the matter"

"It will be done, sir." and with that the beam of light goes off, ending in fact his briefing, so he turns around, walking out the chamber, smiling like a child on his birthday.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's nine o'clock pm., and the team is gathered at Casey's place.

"OK folks, we are all here, let's get started. Webb, tomorrow you are going to be on your own, we cannot wire you , they will look for any type of device that might connect you to us. But I seriously doubt they will detect this beauty." Casey opens a little box and extracts a regular looking Blackberry and starts digitizing some of its features. " As you see, this is pretty much a normal looking device, with all its functions working properly, email, internet, messaging, whatever you want I guess. But if you punch in this code " and he starts to dial a alpha-numeric serial code , C26W11Z9, and presses enter" you activate a ghost scrambler embedded in the phone, it can't be detected since it won't work without the code. As soon you are done for the day, dial the code and then dial up this phone number, remember it, I can't put it in the memory of the phone, oh by the way , those numbers are just dead end so I won't try any of em. The number you are gonna call is a secure cell with a similar technology like the one I gave you. We will monitor you from Castle, if you are in trouble, dial 123, it will signal us your exact location, and it will alert the extract team. Landin, Cronin and me will be there directing the operations from Castle. Walker I want you to stash Bartowski at your hotel room and not let him out of your sight, I'm gonna set up a video feed in case we need Bartowski to use his talents. Webb, all the operation is in your hands now, this could be result in a fatal thrust in Fulcrum's higher ups but could also end up with us dead and Bartowski in their hands. So don't screw this up."

Bourne gets the phone, puts it into his pocket, and give a nod towards the group in from of him. Then he looks at Chuck and asks "Since we have some time to spare before all this goes off, mind if I talk to you for second? You know, about the intersect, how you work with it, anything so it will be easier for me to spot and neutralize the eventual threat."

"Oh sure, I will try to help you in whatever way I can, hopefully you will get out there unscathed." And with that they both started going for the kitchen.

"Well I'm gonna call the General and inform her of the plan. Walker you better start thinking of an excuse to give Ellie, she would want to know why Chuck is not home, I guess she would be happy to hear that you and Chuck will pass some days locked in your hotel room huh?" Casey sneers and chuckles a bit before turning around and disappearing upstairs.

Sarah stares at Chuck, totally focused on explaining all the knacks of the intersect to a very interested and somehow less intimidating Bourne, and doesn't noticed Pamela approaching her until she is on to her.

"Agent Walker, I have to say for being the best the CIA has to offer, you are quite disappointing." at that Sarah turns to her glaring daring her to say more. "Oh good, you are alive, I was wondering if I had to knock you in the head to see some sort of reaction from you. Look, I can see that you are very concerned for the safety of your asset, and you are right to get worried, since he is one a kind, but I can tell you that Bourne won't rat him out, he is a very honorable man, just like a good soldier supposed to be. Pretty much like your partner, Casey. He might have done regrettable things, but like you, he was following orders. Everything that happened after his disappearance in the failed assassination, well, that was just survival, and trust me, I've never seen anyone survive the odds like David. So I would appreciate if you stop acting like he's a traitor, because he's not. Well, for sure, your asset for sure knows that, and I would follow his lead if I were you."

Sarah, still frozen from the verbal attack, turns where Chuck and Bourne are , and she is mesmerized by what she sees : Chuck being his self reassuring, polite and gentle guy, and Bourne focused on him, with a smirk on his face, replying on his inquiries. She keeps wondering how Chuck can get out the best of a person with that ease. "Ma'am, you have to understand my position. I'm here because Chuck is probably the single most important intelligence asset not just in the nation but in the whole world. I've been here for 18 months and saw why a person like Chuck is considered the most exclusive prize for pretty much anyone. He got into this world by accident, he didn't want all of this, no fake girlfriends, lies and danger every day. But nonetheless he contributes to our team's success, because he's a brilliant person. So you will excuse me if I am not so much enthused, it's just I need to be prepared to protect Chuck at all times, whatever the cost." she replies staring Pamela right into her eyes, her blue eyes smoldering.

"Look, Sarah, let's cut the crap shall we? You don't need to play your charade with me, I was not born yesterday, you know. I can see that your asset is more then then and assignment for you. I can see it in your eyes. You have fallen for him, don't you? Wait, I'm not here to preach you the agency rules, reiterating that it's highly unprofessional to get romantically involved with a government asset, that it's dangerous and a potential career ending. I know all too well those rules. The rules that everyone of us follow, I did follow to the letter, and because of that now I am in this position. " She then stops for a few seconds to assess Sarah. "All that crushed down on me after the whole incident of project Threadstone, Blackbryar and everything that happened in between, especially to David. He opened up my eyes. After twenty years in the company, I finally saw the reality of our precious CIA. And the reality I saw was a web of lies, corruption, failing our agents leaving them to their fate just to cover our asses. Because of the rules I took a choice. A choice that made the one of the best chief sectors in the CIA, and become one of the youngest deputy directors around. A choice that especially now I regret the most. A choice that made me the perfect soldier, cold, emotionless, scheming, paranoid. I'm not here to lecture you about me, the rules or the dangers of getting involved with an asset. I just want to you do your job the best you can, don't let prejudices occupy your mind, and finish the job. After all this is done, just start thinking of your life and what you really want, and choose. A word of advice : loneliness is a harsh companion." And with that turn around and walked out the apartment with Tom Cronin.

Sarah just stayed there frozen in her reverie, unable to move or react. Maybe there was a way for this to work after all. And she smiled for the first time in days.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Bourne is already there waiting in the car. He is waiting alone. He knows what to do. Once again he finds in the center piece of an operation that only him could bring to success. He is always doomed to be the guy that needs to save the day when someone else screws up. Normally it happens to be the United States of America, this time, well, he doesn't even know what to think. Only that one guy got caught in a world that wasn't his, didn't ask for it, but still made commendable efforts to get the job done. Can't help to feel bad for the guy. Good thing he has agents Walker and Casey looking out for him, especially Walker. She's totally fallen for the guy and can't blame her. CIA agents are lonely wolves, just waiting for the day to pass unscathed, or never return to the land of living. He wishes Nikki was there with him. He misses her. A lot.

Nine o'clock. Time to move. He gets out the car, starts walking towards the building where he supposedly going to start his new life with Fulcrum. Hopefully this is not going to be his swan song.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hundreds yards back, a non-descriptive van sits between two sedans, and the occupants of the van acknowledge Bourne entering the building.

"He's in. Time to lay down for now. I'll let you know if trouble stirs up. Casey out"

"Landin out". Pamela watches with apprehension the tall structure where supposedly Fulcrum has it HQ. She worries about Bourne.

"Don't worry Pam. He'll make it." Cronin says to her after a brief look at her, knowing right away where her thoughts might be.

"Yeah. I hope so Tom. I hope so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyle Proctor is sitting in his overwhelmingly lush office, when he hears the intercom going off.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Proctor, Mr. Bourne is here sir."

"Oh good good. Let him in right away Doris." He barely contains his enthusiasm, the doors open and Doris let Bourne walk in the office.

"Jason! How good to see you! Please have a sit. May I offer you anything? Coffee? Or something stronger perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine"

"Very well Jason, I see you are all business this morning, I like that! Right to the point. As you see this is just a front for our operations. We need a public image in order to self finance Fulcrum's projects and operations. As you have witnessed yourself, and quite in a painful way, I dare to add, the CIA is rotten. The company was known as the best secret organization in the world, is now just a farce, a pretense, and the ones that pay with their lives are the good agents like you. So many operatives died in the past because of negligence, well, we at Fulcrum have enough! We are the real agency that cares for their own agents and wants just the best for the citizens of this great country. We are here to stay, Jason. But we need to get rid of the CIA, we need to cleanse this country from its presence, its shadow. You Jason are going to be our Shining White Knight. You are the one that will, in the end, thrust the spear though the CIA heart. You are our champion!"

Bourne sits down, staring Proctor for a few seconds, and asks" What do you want me to do?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chuck is bored out of his mind. Well certainly it would be better if Sarah would actually say more then two words at a time to him. He really doesn't know what to make of her. When he thinks he figured her out, she changes everything, and leaves him again at starting point. When he thought she wasn't interested in him, she acts all nice and caring, like a real girlfriend , then all the sudden she turns back to her ice queen mode. And now she was almost impossible to bear. After he identified Jason Bourne the other day at the BuyMore, well Sarah has been quite a handful for him. He understands that for now they can't be together, until he gets the Intersect out of his brains. Sometimes he wishes he never got this thing from Bryce, but almost immediately he reconsiders, without the Intersect, he would never met the most beautiful woman in the world. He looks at her again. She was staring at a newspaper page for about five minutes now. Something is definitely bothering her.

"So you think Jason will be OK?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"Do you think Jason will be OK? I mean he's going in the lion's den alone, no backup, I mean he could get in trouble?"

"Chuck, I'm pretty sure he will be fine. Bourne is by far one of the most resilient and capable agents that the CIA ever had. Don't worry Chuck. And Casey is on the spot monitoring. If something's up, he'll get him out of there."

"Sarah? What is it? Why don't you want to talk to me? Look, you know what I feel about you, and I'm pretty sure that you have the same feelings for me. I won't push you to do any decision you won't like, but please, don't shut me out. I beg you."

Sarah looks into his eyes for the longest time before she stands up from her chair and walks directly to him. She keeps looking at him for little longer. Chuck starts to get nervous but all the sudden he notices he eyes are starting to turn watery, longing for something that he knows he can provide her " Come here Sarah." he says opening his arms to welcome her.

Sarah almost launches herself to him and buries herself into his embrace, her grip is almost desperate, and she starts to cry silently on his shoulder.

Chuck just squeezes her with all the love he possess for her, and starts singing quietly, he sings his heart out until he sees then she finally stopped crying and now peacefully sleeps in his arms. It's the most beautiful moment in his life. He smiles at her sleeping beauty, so he gently lifts her and delicately puts her down to the bed and covers her, giving her a kiss on her front. He only hopes to do this for the rest of his life, taking care of her. That's what he really wants.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Get another hobby?? Please leave a review :)


End file.
